epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MultiSuperVids/ ERB Wiki Smash Brothers- Movesets
I've decided (as I'm bored) to try an piece together a Moveset SSB style for anyone that wants one. You have to think of one yourself, but once I see it, I'll update the blog. MultiSuperVids: Entry: Drops in on Enclave Vertbird Normal Attacks: Neutral: Basic Right Hook, Left Hook, and then a windmill punch. Side: Kick to the shin Up: Uppercut with Egyptian Sword Down: Brings down a Pasta Dish on opponent's head Smash Attacks: Side: Paintball Gun Shotgun Up: Slams two Chemestry Books together, sending a sound wave that damages Down: Explosive Stomp Special Attacks: Neutral: Hurt/Heal Cannon- Used in MSV's Hurt/Heal Blog, traditional way of announcing death. Average Damage. Up: Jetpack Limo- Nighthawk's Expensive Limo that MSV drives. Comes out of a suitcase and can fly with jets. Average Damage when opponents hit car, Big Damage when hit by Jet fire. Side: Coupe's Chair- MSV Kicks A rolling chair to whichever side he is facing, as he constantly takes Coupe's chairs. Has a juggling effect and can KO people if not careful. Down: RBCW Ban Hammer: Less powerful version of Scrawland's Ban Hammer. Swung down and causes moderate sized shockwave, causing damage. Final Smash: Angry MSV Is Angry: MSV Becomes enraged and convinced to take out everyone. He blasts Edit Guns and Foul Language covering one side of the screen, slowing down and tiring opponents. Massive Damage is dealt. Taunts: 1- "One does not simply win against me" 2- Adjusts Jacket 3- Documents Rap Battle on laptop Victory: Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0M5D5OA-d4 "Well, I'm off," *Throws up \o and o/* Loss: Looks down, then looks up and claps anyway Snake Codec: BRWING BRWING Snake: Well Mei Ling, where the hell am I? Ling: You have been teleported to another dimension! Snake: I'm getting tired of this shit.... Ling: Well, you were brought here by an unknown force, possibly by him. Snake: Who is that? Ling: MSV, the only member to be banned MULTI times and come back. HA Snake: That was lame, Ling: Sorry, MSV makes lame puns and stupid meme jokes all the time, it rubs off. But I need to warn you.. Snake: What? Ling: Well, let's just say, One Does Not Simply Piss MSV off and Live. Snake: Ugggg, should have brought my Asprin.... (Codec Closes) Laboratory Tuxedo Entry: Normal Attacks: Neutral: Basic Body Jab, Face Jab, Slide Kick Side: Elbow Ram Up: Backflip Kick Down: Crotch Punch Smash Attacks: Special Attacks: Neutral: Bowtie Laser- Used in ERB Wiki Deathmatch, Causes a shock effect. Average Damage Up: Pegasus Wings- Grows Black Wings, flies upwards. Damage's average when comeing in contact with fighters Side: Random Pistol Outta Nowhere- Pulls out Walter PPK, fires. Holding button causing rapid fire. Average Down: Dayman- Throws yellow top hat on the ground, acts like a mine. Big Damage. Final Smash: MAH BALLS: Lab Tux yells "MAH BALLS" causing a giant explosion, sending him flying away. Massive Damage Taunts: 1- Wind cap and dances 2- "I wonder if this game will be critically acclaimed... yeah probably" 3- Sings Pokemon Theme Victory: Music: Loss: Snake Codec Snake- Otagon, who is this kid? Otagon- His name is Lab Tux, he is an extremly experienced fighter and tactician. Snake- LabTux? What kind of name is that? LabTux- HEY, don't insult my fucking name, you twit! Snake and Otagon- LabTux! LabTux- Yup, what up bitches? Snake- What do you want? LabTux- I just like to interuppt people ~ Laboratory Tuxedo was kicked from the Codec ~ Snake- What a dick... RespectthePixel35 Entry: Enters through Nether Portal Normal Attacks: Neutral: Stone Sword Slashes and Kick Side: Buck Kick Up: Wooden Sword Slash Down: Iron Sword Stab Smash Attacks: Special Attacks: Neutral: Minecraft Bow- Bow from Minecraft, charges Side: CAPS LOCK- RTP Caps Locks with his keyboard to cause major annoyence and damage 90% Knockback to RTP Up: Singing- Damage done by RTP singing in a 9 foot radius. Down: Pixelate- Pixels form around RTP's body and materilize a Final Smash: Cupcakes: All nearby opponents in a certain radius are placed on tables, where they are dismembered by RTP. After the Animation, said opponents move slow and are damaged by blood, and are instant KO'd if hit during the time frame. However, RTP is also damaged the more characters caught are still alive. Taunts: 1- Screams 2- Fail Insult Generator 3- "Can I be chat mod? Pleeeeeasssse?!" Victory: Music: Loss: Snake Codec: Snake: Hey, who's this pony guy? Kernal: That's.... RTP, Lenin, Awesomeguy35, Brownie Fudge, he's a lot of things. But he focuses on one thing at the moment, Brownie Fudge. Snake: You couldv'e just said "Browine Fudge in the first fucking place... Kernal: Shut up Snake: Okay.... Kernal: Anyway, he's obsessed with My Little Pony and Minecraft, he has a lot of moves from them Snake: Damn... Kernal: Well, he has a wide varity of moves, from bucking to his many swords Snake: Got it Kernal: His Final Smash....well,... you'll find out later. it's a painful experience. He takes damage from it though. Snake: I'm a bit scared to see what his final smash IS.... Kernal: That's about it, you're on your own from here Snake.. Snake: Shit.... Sierrastalker Entry: Ninja jumps from top of the Hawk Ship Normal Attacks: Neutral: Right Hook, Right Elbow, Bitchslap Side: Chest Cavity Kick Up: Throwing Knife Down: Split Kick (Yes, bitches. I can actually do a split.) Smash Attacks: Special Attacks: Neutral: Throwing Knives (can throw multiple. Press B button repeadetley to throw more than one knife.) Side: Cartwheel Kick - does a cartwheel towards opponent. Average Damage. Up: Ceiling Cling - clings to the ceiling, drops at command. Dependent Damage (depends on how fast you drop.) Down: Ground Throw - takes chunk of ground and throws it at opponent. Above Average Damage Final Smash: SHUT THE FUCK UP!: Sierra will aggressively use martial arts skills. She then screams, and does an attack above (depending on what you press) MASSIVE damage. Taunts: 1-Gives you the middle finger 2-Cracks knuckles, and other joints 3-"I can't believe you challenged someone like me." Victory: Music: Loss: Snake Codec: *ring ring* Snake: Otagon, who the hell is this girl? She's small, awkward, and pale. Especially pale. Otagon: I wouldn't insult Sierra right in front of her face, Snake. She's got a lot of weapons that can fuck you up. Snake: I have an arsenal of bombs and guns ATTACHED to me. I THINK I can take a 15 year old girl in a fight. Otagon: Look out for her Celing Cling. You'll barely see her coming. Snake: Really? She's so small. Otagon: If you think that's unexpected, she'll make you- Sierra: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Otagon: Yeah, that. Well, you're on your own, Snake. Snake: .....Shit. Meatholl Entry: Descends from the fucking Heavens Normal Attacks: Neutral: Attack with staff left, right and then smash on the head. Side: Stabs legs with scepter. Up: Smashes knee pan into opponent's chin. Down: Smashes Pope Scepter into back Smash Attacks: Special Attacks: Neutral: Thou shall be smited - Scepter gains electrical power and hits opponent hard. Average damage. Up: On your way to heaven - Lightning out of the sky comes and moves me upwards to Heaven and damages everyone in the lightning. Average Damage. Side: Y'all need Slothes - A sloth comes out of nowhere and starts attacking with his claws, the player is untouchable when he does this since he's inside the Sloth. Big Damage. Down: Awake awake, it's a Earthquake - Jumps high and then smashes Pope Scepter into the ground causes a earthquake. Big Damage. Final Smash: My "Logo": Meat clicks a link to the infamous "Anne.jpg" image, scaring the shit outta everyone on the screen, causing major damage to all players, and if hit, 95% chance of an instant KO. Taunts: 1- "Filthy peasant" 2- Shows godly powers. 3- Does the I will rape your anus dance. Victory: Music: Loss: Snake Codec: J1Coupe Entry: TARDIS Materializes and Coupe walks out, adjusting his coat Normal Attacks: Neutral: Left hook, right hook and a kick on the stomach Side: 3rd Doctor-like Neck Chop Up: Backfilp kick Down: Slams their head with a foot Smash Attacks: Special Attacks: Neutral: Infinite number of my foot - Kicks the enemy very fast, knocking them out. Average damage. Up: Madman with a Box - grabs onto the TARDIS and fly as it opens up the Eye of Harmony- Big Damage when hit by the Eye of Harmony. Side: Wanna see a Magic Trick? - Throws sharp Poker Cards that causes Average Damage; low chance of throwing Turquoise-backed poker cards which burns the enemy, doing extra damage. Down: South or North? - a random attack; Jumps up and rolls the dice. 50% chance of becoming South Korea- summoning Starcraft characters, attacking the enemy. 50% chance of becoming North Korea- throws Nuclear missile at the enemy. Final Smash: Time Traveling Rollback: Uses the power of the TARDIS as a Time Traveler and the power of Rollback, turning the time few seconds backwards (undoing all the damage, etc, unless K.O.d, that won't be restored) and uses extra regenerating power to blast everyone- massive damage. Taunts: 1. "You don't want to go, do you now?" 2. Yawns, then says: "Allons-y!" 3. Repeatedly presses the Sonic Screwdriver while smiling Victory: Music: Loss: Snake Codec: Snake: Information for this guy with weird fashion sense is needed, Colonel. Colonel: He is the Doctor, from what I have. Snake: He has a Ph.D.? Colonel: No, he literally just calls himself the Doctor. Apparently he's not human. He has a binary vascular system. Snake: Any other information? Colonel: Also calls himself Coupe. Pronounced as Coopay- and argues that he is the 10th incarnation. Whatever that means. Snake: I don't really get it, but still got it. Thanks. BasaltWolfED145RS Entry: Teleports from Black Hole Normal Attacks: Neutral- Attacks with butter sword: Stab, slash, rapid slash (similar to Fox) Side: A quick kick Up: Uppercut punch Down: Crouching kick Dash- Sliding kick Smash Attacks: Special Attacks: Neutral- Ki Punch: Punches with an aura of ki. Can charge up. Side- Gokai Spear Shooting: Shoots a couple of blasts with my weapon, The Gokai Spear (used it in some of my videos) Up- Rapid Teleport: A rapid series of teleporting Down: Energy volley: A series of energy ball blasts aimed at the ground, catching anyone in it. Final Smash: Gokai Supernova: Basically, I do exactly what I did to kill Kurai in'' Kurai's Return, ''but I don't aim at the floor, and it's more epic looking. A directional final smash (eg of directional FS: Zelda, Samus, Pokemon Trainer, Mario, etc.) Taunts: Neutral/Side: "Hade ni ikuze!!!" Up: Produces an energy ball, then absorbs it back Down: ".........where am I?" Victory: Music: Loss: Snake Codec: Snake: Colonel, I need information about this guy named BasaltWolf 87PizzaGuy: Hello everybody, I'm 87PizzaGuy and welcome to...wtf? What's going on? Snake: WHAT THE?! Who the fuck is this? 87PizzaGuy: Oh, I'm just some guy on Youtube. Snake: Well, can you help? 87PizzaGuy: Sure, I know what you need help with. Well, anyways, HyperJacob96 is a real life friend of mine, and uses- Snake: -No no no. I need info about BasaltWolf 87PizzaGuy: They're the same freakin person! Snake: ...ok 87PizzaGuy: He uses a bunch of energy attacks, uses a butter sword, can teleport, uses a weapon called the Gokai Spear, and uses a shitty internet, which caused us to end up with failed recordings for a video... Snake: I see................................butter? 87PizzaGuy: He watches SkydoesMinecraft on Youtube. Snake: Got it. Thanks for the help, creepy bald dude with a orange dress 87PizzaGuy: Fuck you. Dragonsblood23 Entry: Dragon flies in and turns into a human. Normal Attacks: Neutral: Fire Punch Ice Kick Side: Shoots Arrow Up: Grows Wings and flies Down: Punches Ground Smash Attacks: Special Attacks: Neutral: Breaths Fire Side: Freeze Breath Up: as he grows wing Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) pecks his enemies Down: Smashes Ground half lava on one side of him while the other his flying sharp ice Final Smash: Grabs all users in the battlefield as He turns into a Super Saiyan as he summons Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) , Amazo (Justice League Unlimited), Coloniel Radec (Killzone), and The Turrets from Portal and Dragon and the others attack the users, Then They all leave as Godzilla finishes them off with an atomic blast. Taunts: 1. Roars 2. "HA, IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?" 3. Takes off hood and says "Your death is near" then puts hood back on Victory: Music: Loss: Snake Codec: Devil: Hahahaha! Snake: Who are you Devil: Careful Snake, he defeated me as I was his rival Snake: Wrong Channel Devil: NOOOOO (Switches Channel) Otagon: Snake Dragon is the main rival to Devil Snake: No shit I just heard that Otagon: Oh did I mention he is a fan of Banjo-Kazooie Snake: No Otagon: Ok, also his weakness is 1011010101010101010 Snake: Damn system has been locked down by this Dragon, oh well back to the fight. Devilishmind_of_fun Entry: Runs in from the side, screaming "Okay guys, I am SERIOSULY getting pissed off now!" Normal Attacks: Neutral: Random bitchsmacking and throwing insults Side: Charges with fists and dives to try and hit people Up: Ninjaku slice upward Down: Small Haduken blast, small damage Smash Attacks: Side: Sprays lauging gas Up: Tekken style uppercut Down: Rage Remote Punch Special Attacks: Neutral: Wall Of Text: Devil builds a wall of text from under him, causing damage if touched, but can be destroyed. Side: I Can't Take a Ban: Devil II and III charge with ninjakus in the direction Devil is facing. Up: A Shadow Ascends: Shadow Warrior of Destruction flys Devil Upward, damaging when contacted Down: Deathnation Gun: Deathnation spawns and fire's Heavy's minigun in the direction Devil is facing. Final Smash: Sockpuppet Show: Devil summons all of his Sockpuppets, and they all attack the players on the map, while Devil goes into the background, turning into a Giant Devil IV, who shoots Excesive Blog Post bombs at players, instant KOing if hit. Taunts: 1- "HAHAHAHAAH, I'm the Joker!" 2- Pacing back and forth 3- "PAUL BEARUR REST IN PIECE" Victory: Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VK_mZFdo-hY Disbelef on face and laughs maniaclly Loss: Rages in background, yelling at the sky Snake Codec: Kernal: Yes, Snake? Snake: You know what? Nevermind, I don't need information on this bitch. AwesomeGamer Entry: I jump out of a Game Boy Normal Attacks: Neutral: Regular punch Side: Keyboard swing Up: Awesome uppercut Down: I punch the ground and some mini-earthquake happens Smash Attacks: Side: Keyboard smash Up: Super uppercut Down: I punch the ground and a giant earthquake happens Special Attacks: Neutral: Hadouken Side: Wii remote swing Up: Zangief's pile drive Down: I stomp them into the ground Final Smash: CAPS LOCK RAGE- AG gets a keyboard and turn on caps lock, then letters in caps come out and if the letters hit you, then you take massive damage Taunts: Neutral/Side: "FOOL!" Up: "I AM AWESOME!" Down: Trips over Victory: Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3suGfhnT2Sg Epic Pose Loss: I trip on the ground Snake Codec: Snake: Yo, Colonel, there's this guy named AwesomeGamer, tell me more about him. Colonel: Well, he's um... a gamer.... he's awesome... and people like to call him- Me: AG! Snake & Colonel: Wat?!?! How'd you get here? Me: Who cares? This is awesome! *I climb out of the box thingy that shows people's face in the call and hop into Snake's* Snake: Dacrap... Me: Hai Snake Snake: Colonel, please hang up so this annoying kid will get out of here Me: Nope! *I climb into Colonel's* Colonel: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? *I throw Colonel out of the call* *I jump back in Snake's* Snake: That's it, I'm hanging up... *I rip off the button that lets you end the call and throw it out* Snake: THAT'S IT!!!! *Snake picks me up and throws me out* Me: HEY! Wat was that for...? *Snake then blows up the codec Tesla Man Entry: Lightning strikes ground and screen lights up, revealing me standing in ready position as the screen adjusts. Normal attacks: Neutral: electric punch Side: Shoots Plasma Gun Up: Throws Teslarang (charged boomerang) Down: Whips opponent with lightning whip Smash Attacks: Special Attacks: Neutral: Back Break (picks up opponent and drops him on knee) Side: Shoots Plasma Cannon Up: Electric Gas (smoke bomb that can be electrically charged) Down: Whiplash (whip at speed of light) Final Smash: Power of the Admin Lord:Hand supercharges with lightning and punches opponents in direction, blowing a damaging crater into the ground Taunts: 1- "You better run, coward" 2- "You're weak, but of course i didn't expect any more than such" 3- "(laughs) alright, let's get this over with" Victory: Music Loss: Snake Codec: Snake: Alright, what do you have on this guy? He calls himself Tesla Man. Colonel: Who? I've neverheard of him. Snake: I've been getting reports from the lightning capital of the world saying he's pretty dangerous. Colonel: Where would that be? Snake: Tampa, Florida Colonel: I'll try and get some inf... (signal is intercepted) Tesla Man: It appears there's some trouble brewing. Don't try this again Snake or the old man gets it. (Signal connects back to Colonel) Colonel: Lost you there for a second snake Snake: Yeah... i did to. You know what Colonel? Dont worry about the Tesla guy, i shouldn't be worrying about him. Tkwarrior Entry: I swing in, Spider-Man style Smash Attacks: Normal Attacks: Neutral: Right hook Side: Switchblade slice Up: Hit over the head with mallet Down: Kick in the nuts Special Attacks: Neutral: Swings microphone at you Side: grow bull horns and charges Up: Throw shurikens Down: Spider-Man style, web your feet to the ground and punch twice Final Smash: TK yells, turns grey, (now Mit) and opens portals all around the stage, sucking users in. Severe damage and possible fatality. Taunts: Becomes Mit: "HAHAHAHA! chugs can of soda, throws it away, loudly burps* turns all digital green* "It's like a video game!" Victory: Music: Loss: Snake Codec: Snake: "Colonel, who's the short guy with the long hair?" Colonel: "Calls himself TK, or Mit, he's a rapper, I believe." Snake: "He gives out Christmas presents?" Colonel: "No, a musical rapper, but he's an alien" Snake: "What?" Colonel: "He can teleport and shapeshift!" Snake: "Okay..." LakuitaBro01 Entry: A mini moon crashes into the ground, revealing me on top of it Normal Attacks: Neutral: Flip Kick Side: Pack Throw Up: Sky Uppercut Down: Swiper Spin Smash Attacks: Special Attacks: Neutral: Red Chain Whip Side: Double Kick Up: Big Daddy Driller-up Down: Mega Kick Final Smash: You hear, "You've met a terrible fate haven't you?" then the moon crashes ans shows the sequence for it in Majoras Mask, it deals a incredible amount of damage Taunts: Regular Taunt: -whips out Red Chain- "Is that all you got?" Side Taunt: "You can't even hit a Big Daddy" Down Taunt: "You just met your terrible fate" Victory: Music: Loss: Snake Codec: Snake: Colonel, whose the guy with the pack Colonel: Snake... you can take him out Snake: He's summoning a moon with a face on it Colonel: nevermind, RUN! MeltingPotOFriendship Entry: Materilizes from cans Normal Attacks: Neutral- Attacks with twin hammers Side- Slide Kick like Bison's Up- Sub-Zero-like uppercut Down- Stomps with metal boots Smash Attacks: Side- Tableflip Up- Ghost Yell Down-Flashbang Special Attacks: Neutral- Six Shooter- MPOF pulls out standard revolver, fires, causing normal damage. Side- Put A Fork in Me, I'm Done!- MPOF stabs with long trident, causing good damage. Up- Rocket Jump- Like The Soldier's in TF2. Rocket causes big damage. Down- Reinforcements- MPOF calls a walkie talkie, and a Conductor clone falls randomly on the map, damaging whoever it hits. Final Smash: Cans.wav-quake: Big piles of beer cans appear on the screen. MPOF runs through, smashing and throwing them around. Touching him or a can being thrown causes damage. With so many cans, damage stacks up quickly. Taunts: 1- "Engineer, Screen These Callers!" 2- Twists and spins his Scorpion Revolver 3- "It's Junkyard America!" Victory: Looks up proudly. Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH7lXcUvgwY at 0:40 Loss: Sits down and lowers hat over face Snake Codec: Snake: Well Colonel, I need info on this cowboy looking guy, Colonel: Yeah, shove it up your ass Snake: Colonel? Colonel: I mean, I'm shooting PEARLS to you idiots! Snake: Colonel!? Colonel: I'm so SICK of you idiots from Canadia Snake: What's gotten into you? Colonel: You sputter out sentence fragments, you sound fruity, and just fruit up the god damn brodcast! Snake: *checks channel, it says True Capitolist Radio* Whoops, turned to the wrong channel. Category:Blog posts